heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown Worlds of Science Fiction Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Lawrence Wilder * his wife Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Tony Isabella | Penciler2_1 = George Perez | Inker2_1 = Rico Rival | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle2 = War Toy | Synopsis2 = General Hamilton Arkay has a dream: intelligent robot soldiers to fight all wars, so that no human soldier will ever again have to die. But Arkay develops a deep emotional attachment to his prototype soldier, FM-1, and when the Army decides the robot project is too expensive, Arkay's surrogate son-nicknamed 'War Toy' by his scornful comrades-is relegated to serving as his assistant in a desk job. When an invading alien army devastates Sydney, Australia, however, Arkay and FM-1 are pressed into service, and with the General dead at the hands of the invaders, 'War Toy' is instrumental in their defeat. An ungrateful Government throws FM-1 out of the Army, and after years of menial jobs in a life now without meaning, thr robot finally commits suicide in a veterans hospital. Then, the aliens return... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * (Fighting Machine, a robot) Supporting Characters: * Betsy Curtis * General Hamilton Arkay Villains: * Space Invaders Other Characters: * Dr. Freeman Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Denny O'Neil | Penciler3_1 = Frank Robbins | Inker3_1 = Jim Mooney | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | StoryTitle3 = Adam... and No Eve | Synopsis3 = adaptation of a story by Alfred Bester | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Stephen Krane Supporting Characters: * Hallmyer * Umber, Krane's dog Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Michael Kaluta | Penciler4_1 = Michael Kaluta | Inker4_1 = Michael Kaluta | Colourist4_1 = Black and White | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Hunter and the Hunted | Synopsis4 = reprinted from Abyss, 1970 | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * unnamed child Villains: * hunters Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Bruce Jones | Penciler5_1 = Bruce Jones | Inker5_1 = Bruce Jones | Colourist5_1 = Black and White | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Specimen | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Rad Supporting Characters: * girl Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler6_1 = Rico Rival | Inker6_1 = Rico Rival | Colourist6_1 = Black and White | Letterer6_1 = Marcos Pelayo | StoryTitle6 = The Day of the Triffids Chapter 4 | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Bill Masen Supporting Characters: * Josella Playton Villains: * Triffids * Torrence Other Characters: * Mr. Coker * Benny * Lady Tynsham * Susan * Tommy * Dennis Brent * Mary Bent * Joyce Taylor Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Sequence 1 War Toy is reprinted in . * Sequence 5 The Day of the Triffids Chapter 4 is adapted from the novel by John Wyndham. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}